Hermione GrangerViktor Krum oneshot
by Ginevra-Dumblydore
Summary: This is my first story, so please be nice! Its pretty short, and depending on the reviews I may or may not continue it. Just popped into my head : This is based on JK Rowlings awesomeness. Read and review pleeeeease!
1. Chapter 1

She really was the most beautiful girl that he had ever met. Sure, the Veela from home and his fellow champion, Fleur Delacour were stunning, but Viktor Krum thought that their beauty was fake. They were not as gorgeous as the girl studying across from him. She sighed and closed her book with a loud _thunk._

"I'm tired of working," she said, and flashed him a smile.

He carried her books out of the quiet library for her, and they walked together through the warm but empty corridors. He wondered if he should take her hand. _No, then I'll drop her books. _He wondered where she was taking him; the corridor that she was walking down was unfamiliar. _Should I hold her hand when we get there? _He wondered if she _wanted_ to hold his hand. _I suppose I'll find out... _

She took him to a small but beautiful room deep in the castle. Lining the walls (there truly was not one square inch of space left) were hundreds of clocks. Hermione shyly took the books from Viktor's hands and placed them on the floor, a short distance from the pair.

He decided to take her hand. "This room is vunderful."

She seemed reasonably nervous; a blush was definitely crawling up her cheeks. "Time is ticking, Viktor," she breathed. "You won't be here long. You're leaving in a few months, and then I won't get to see you..."

"You vill, I am sure," he said bravely, his heart racing. "You did not hear vhen ve vere at the lake side, you care for your friend –"

He took her other hand as well. They were facing each other, they could feel the others breath on their faces.

" – Vould you like to come to visit me in Bulgaria these next holidays?"

She turned very red, and stammered her answer. "Oh, Viktor, I don't know. I mean, I'd love to, but my family – I hardly see them either..."

Trying to disguise his disappointment, he said "Don't vorry. I understand."

He gave her a kiss to prove that he knew how she felt. But he didn't. He had lied. He only ever felt loved when he was with Hermione, and she was right, soon they would be separated. He would have to go back to Bulgaria, to his family that always expected him to do better; to people who only liked him because he was good at Quidditch. And Triwizard Tournaments, if he won. But he doubted that. The Hogwarts champions were too good.

_Stop thinking about the future. Think about now, _he told himself.

So he continued to kiss the love of his life, the girl he was prepared to wait a thousand years for. The only girl in the world who liked him for himself. The moment would have been the best of his life, if it weren't for the regular ticking of the clocks around them.

To remind Viktor that love doesn't last.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hermione's POV - Just her thoughts**_

Hermione was feeling particularly sulky that night. She was avoiding everybody because she has spent too much time in the past few months in company. She needed some time alone, time to sit in a lonely corner in the Gryffindor common room, to think.

That afternoon with Viktor went how she had planned it. The taste of his pumpkin juice from lunch still lingered in her mouth. The sweet, sweet words that he had murmured to her still echoed in her head. Her waist still tingled from where his hands had rested.

So, why, she asked herself, was she in such a bad mood?

She knew the answer to that already. He was leaving her at Hogwarts at the end of the school year. And there was no way that she could go with him. She was not going to give up school for a _boy. _He would be free to go anywhere in the world because he no longer had an education to work on. _Probably be surrounded by women wherever he goes, _Hermione thought grumpily.

Sure, she was happy for him. He was going on a world tour with the Bulgarian National Quidditch team in August, but that meant that she couldn't even hope for him to _visit_ her at Hogwarts. She feared him ending it. Because she had only known him for a short while, and she had known the other boys at Hogwarts forever. _They _had never shown any sort of romantic interest in her for three and a half years and she doubted that they could _suddenly _change their minds about her. They had had plenty of time to do that even before Viktor came.

How she wished that she could go to Bulgaria with Viktor. She craved the knowledge about the country's wizarding history, and, just as importantly, she craved more time with her... boyfriend. But her parents would never allow it. She barely got away with staying at Ron's house over the summer; the fact that Ginny was there was a huge help to make her parents see sense. What was the problem with Ron anyway? Whenever Viktor was around or even _mentioned, _Ron would scowl and be angry for a day. She wondered if he could be... but no, there was no way...

"Hermione?"

Her gaze snapped upwards (she had been glowering at _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 _for quite a while) and Harry came into focus.

"Oh! Hello Harry. You're up late," she said.

"So are you," he pointed out. "We have Herbology tomorrow morning, you'd better go to bed."

He helped her to pack up her heavy textbooks and piles of parchment, and after they bade each other goodnight and began to walk up the opposite staircases, Harry turned around. "Are you OK, Hermione?"

"Me? Oh, oh yes. I'm fine." She forced a smile.

But in truth, she really had no idea.


End file.
